


Interrupted Heist

by VagabondAngel



Series: The Spider and the Cat [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Cat Burglars, Divorce, F/M, Heist, Jewelry, Parenthood, Poetry, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: Felicia Hardy is a young mother who just wants the best for her son. Peter Parker is a young father who wants the same.Co-parenting is difficult when visions of an ideal future clash.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: The Spider and the Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864066
Kudos: 11
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Interrupted Heist

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 4 of PeterFel Week 2020: Heists. Also fulfills the 'Unrequited' theme, because Peter has moved on, and Felicia is still stuck in the past.

“What are you doing?”

Felicia Hardy freezes in place, heart pounding, her arms full of precious diamonds

And priceless jewels. 

If she wants to, she has enough expensive stones to buy herself a pair of islands.

_ These gems aren’t for me, _

She reminds herself, clutching them closer to her chest, to her soul, to her heart.

_ They’re for my son. _

And what luck, the father is here, staring with a gaze that threatens to tear her apart.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

The father says, as moonlight illuminates his red-and-blue costume, his whole body

Tensed up with anger.

“We discussed this, Fel. No more heists. Why do you even want those? They’re gaudy.”

The Cat stares at him,

In disbelief and indignation. She  _ feels _ his barely-contained temper and clear confusion,

Though she doesn’t care.

In her mind, he has no right to be angry or confused. After all, there’s only one conclusion.

Only one reason why

She would break her promise, risk her neck again, sneak out in the middle of the night.

Walter Benjamin Parker.

The love of her life, the one light in her shadow world, the only thing she ever did right.

So she explodes at Pete.

“They’re not for me,” says she, “This is the only way I can provide for my son, Spider.”

Her tone, venomous. 

“I want the best for him, not for him to be living on the wages of a freelance photographer.”

And then, there’s silence.

The room is quiet as Peter processes her words, attempts to understand her desires

As best he can.

“Fel,” he breathes, drinking the sight of her there, eyes burning like a thousand wildfires.

“You don’t need the best,”

Peter says, soft. “You only need  _ your _ best, and you can’t give him that if you’re dead,

Or in prison,

Or constantly on the run from the law,” says the Spider, his words heavy in her mind, like lead.

She knows that he’s right.

Although she will never admit it, she knows her Spider (not hers anymore, not really)

Has made a point.

The Cat sighs dramatically, dropping the gems in a heap on the floor, feeling a little silly.

“Let’s go, Spider,” says she,

Walking past him and brushing a sly hand against his shoulder. “I’m done here, as are you.”

The Cat glances back.

“Although perhaps you should consider taking your own advice, Mr. Coming-to-the-Rescue.”

“You’re just leaving?”

Peter asks, ignoring her last statement, gesturing to the pile of shining pearls and rubies

And diamonds on the floor.

She looks down, then back at her former lover. “Not  _ my _ job to deal with those beauties.”

So the Cat returns 

To her lonely apartment.

And the Spider retreats

To his new lover’s bed.

Visions of their son 

Dance in their heads.


End file.
